


Дурная привычка

by Herr_Pechvogel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herr_Pechvogel/pseuds/Herr_Pechvogel
Summary: У Цукишимы есть детская привычка, которой он очень стесняется.





	

Цукки не из тех, кто любит принимать гостей, это Тадаши сразу понял и не напрашивался. Пару раз приглашал Цукки к себе, но тот всегда отказывался, если речь шла о ночевке. Тадаши немного расстраивался: ему всегда хотелось друга, с которым можно было бы допоздна играть в приставку, рассказывать страшные истории перед сном и все такое. Ночевка с другом казалась ему чем-то таким важным и увлекательным, что обязательно нужно сделать, пока учишься в школе. 

Поэтому, когда родители уехали на выходные отдохнуть и оставили Тадаши у Цукишим, тот разве что не светился. Цукки таким радостным не выглядел, дома он как будто смущался и зажимался, по крайней мере, при Тадаши. Почти весь первый вечер разговорами его занимал Акитеру. Вот уж кто был рад — как будто это к нему друг пришел ночевать, а не к Цукки.

После ужина Акитеру все же скрылся в своей комнате, а Цукки неловким скованным движением открыл перед Тадаши дверь своей. 

— Вот, — сказал он, не глядя на Тадаши. 

Тому стало совсем неловко. Он неуверенно тронул Цукки за рукав.

— Цукки, слушай, я могу ночевать в гостиной, расстелю футон там, если хочешь. И извини, — он вздохнул. Очевидно, Цукки не считал его другом, с которым весело переночевать вместе. Или просто не любил всего этого, но даже если так, легче Тадаши не становилось. От радостного предвкушения, с которым он шел к Цукишимам, ничего не осталось.

Цукки помолчал — колебался, наверное. Потом спросил:

— За что?

— За неудобства, — Тадаши повел плечами — было неуютно.

Цукки вдруг потянул его за запястье вглубь комнаты. Тадаши вскинул голову и удивленно округлил глаза.

— Хочешь поиграть? — Цукки кивнул на приставку. На Тадаши он не смотрел, вообще отвернулся и вел его за собой, но Тадаши видел, как краснеет кончик его уха. 

— Хочу, — Тадаши в два быстрых шага оказался рядом с Цукки. Тот возился, подключая приставку, светил красными ушами. Тадаши расцвел. 

Футон он все-таки расстелил в комнате Цукки. На подушку Тадаши откинулся совершенно довольным. Вот это уже было настоящей ночевкой с другом, прямо как он себе представлял. Цукки весь вечер проигрывал ему в Теккен, только под конец немного отыгрался, а еще рассказывал между делом про динозавров после того, как Тадаши заметил на телевизоре большую красочную энциклопедию с ними. Оставались только страшные истории, да и вообще Тадаши просто хотелось поболтать перед сном, но они оба уже слишком широко зевали.

Тадаши отключился почти сразу, как только пожелал Цукки спокойной ночи. А проснулся от того, что стало жарко. В комнате было темно, но из-за штор уже пробивался серый, бледный пока еще рассвет. Тадаши потер глаза и попытался проморгаться, сдвинулся, и тут же понял, почему стало жарко.

К его боку плотно прижимался Цукки, горячо дыша в плечо. Тадаши замер, глядя на спокойное лицо — во сне Цукки не хмурился, не поджимал губы, как делал обычно, и выглядел страшно милым. Тадаши подавил смешок — главное, самому Цукки про это не говорить, он уж точно не хотел бы быть милым.

Задумчиво покусав губы, Тадаши решил ничего не делать. Ну да, было жарковато, но в остальном Цукки ему совсем не мешал. Хотя странно, конечно, что он залез на футон, но этому точно есть рациональное объяснение. У Цукки оно для всего есть. 

Или нет. 

Или, может, Тадаши ему просто нравился. 

Так нравился, что ему хотелось спать на одном футоне.

Мысль как под дых ударила. Противно от этого не было, даже наоборот. Это страшно льстило, пусть даже было только догадкой, которую ничего не подтверждало. Напротив, Цукки ведь сначала, кажется, не хотел ночевать с Тадаши вообще, но все равно… Тадаши залился краской, резко откинулся на подушку и зажмурился, отчаянно заставляя себя об этом не думать. Казалось, что колотящееся сердце разбудит Цукки. 

Тадаши не двигался и в итоге все-таки заснул, хотя до утра он проспал беспокойно. Во второй раз он проснулся от возни рядом и тихого ругательства.

— Цукки! — хрипловато со сна позвал Тадаши и вытаращился на него. — Ты ругаешься!

— Да, — зло и раздосадовано отозвался Цукки. Он был весь красный, сидел на пятках и смотрел в сторону. — Вот этого я и боялся, — он потер веки основаниями ладоней. — Надо было попросить тебя ночевать в гостиной…

— Ладно тебе, — от упоминания гостиной у Тадаши неприятно сжалось в груди. — Ты мне совсем не мешал, — он улыбнулся и попытался заглянуть Цукки в лицо.

— Это все равно ненормально, — Цукки сжал кулаки. Он глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдохнул и наконец поднял голову. — Когда я был маленьким, Акитеру разрешал залезать к нему, если я нервничал. Или когда мы ночевали на новом незнакомом месте — я плохо сплю вне дома. И… не знаю, я даже не помню, как делаю это. Не просыпаюсь, кажется. Как чертов лунатик, это ненормально.

Тадаши тронул Цукки за руку — пальцы были ледяными и побелели от того, как он их сжимал. Хотелось вообще его обнять, стиснуть посильнее, но не хотелось наседать. Цукки и так было непросто признаваться.

— Брось, Цукки, не так это и страшно. Потом пройдет, ты наверняка перерастешь, — Тадаши снова улыбнулся и потер тыльную сторону его руки. — А я вот перед кабинетом стоматолога все время нервной икотой захожусь, знаешь, как неловко?

Цукки ощутимо расслабился, фыркнул и снова отвернулся, чтобы спрятать улыбку.

Почти все следующие совместные ночевки проходили без неловкостей, и Цукки стал вообще охотнее заходить в гости и приглашать Тадаши к себе. Тот просыпался вместе с Цукки еще всего пару раз, Цукки всегда раздражался на себя, извинялся и уходил умываться. Тадаши не сразу понял, но ему передавалась часть раздражения. Не потому что Цукки ему стал мешать. Потому что хотелось, чтобы он полежал еще. С ним было уютно, Тадаши нравилось ощущать чужое тепло, и было приятно чувствовать, как Цукки дышит в плечо или шею. 

Потом все прекратилось. Кажется, Тадаши был прав, и Цукки это просто перерос. Было стыдно даже себе признаться, что Тадаши это вообще не понравилось, хотя следовало бы порадоваться за друга. 

Поэтому, когда Тадаши проснулся посреди ночи в тренировочном лагере от тяжести чужой руки на груди, внутри сразу растеклось тепло и удовлетворение. И тут же кольнуло стыдом. Глаза привыкли к темноте, Тадаши обернулся и с полминуты рассматривал лицо Цукки, прежде чем со вздохом тронуть его за плечо.

— Эй, Цукки, — шепотом позвал Тадаши, несильно встряхнув его. — Цукки!

— А? — тот очнулся и осоловело заморгал, сразу приподнялся на локте, пытаясь понять, в чем дело.

— Тише, — Тадаши улыбнулся. Вот бы сейчас заснять Цукки — удивительные были бы кадры. — Ты опять ко мне на футон перелез.

— Да черт же… — Цукки пробормотал еще пару ругательств уже едва слышно и завозился, вставая. — Извини.

Тадаши махнул рукой — мол, ничего страшного — и вдруг выдал:

— Оставайся до утра.

Цукки посмотрел удивленно и недоверчиво, а Тадаши закусил губу и мягко потянул его за руку обратно на футон. Безнадежно, он знал, но все равно, все же равно… 

К его удивлению Цукки медленно опустился обратно, лег на бок. Тадаши накинул на него одеяло и подвинулся чуть ближе, чтобы они оба были нормально укрыты.

В тишине комнаты было хорошо слышно, как повозился на своем футоне Кагеяма, как Нишиноя резко раскрылся, как за окном от ветра шуршали деревья. И оглушительно — как Цукки тяжело сглотнул. Тадаши подумал, что, наверное, Цукки отлично слышит, как у него заходится сердце.

Тадаши нашарил руку Цукки под одеялом и мягко сжал, и почти сразу почувствовал чужие губы на своих. Поцелуй — самый настоящий поцелуй, совсем легкий, поверхностный, но от него сразу стало жарко и сладко потянуло в животе. 

— Я не буду оставаться до утра, — хрипловато прошептал Цукки и мотнул головой, указывая на соседние занятые футоны. Тадаши согласно кивнул, но руку Цукки отпустил только после третьего поцелуя.

Когда Цукки позвали в лагерь для первогодок, Тадаши все думал, будет там такая же общая комната с футонами для всех или нет. Шираторизава ведь большая школа, там даже есть общежитие — может, выделят всем комнаты? Тадаши поделился мыслью с Цукки, когда они вместе шли домой, и тот резко остановился.

— Что такое? — Тадаши тоже замер и обернулся к Цукки. Выражение лица у него было таким насмешливым, будто он придумал лучшую в своей жизни подколку для Кагеямы, не меньше.

— О, ну надо же. Ты ревнуешь, Ямагучи. Причем заранее, — усмешка Цукки расползалась все шире.

— Я не… — вспыхнул Тадаши и замолчал. 

— Ты ревнуешь, — еще более уверенно припечатал Цукки.

— Ревную, — Тадаши вздохнул и посмотрел ему в глаза. Полное поражение, Цукки действительно был прав.

Почему-то капитуляция подействовала на Цукки совсем не так, как Тадаши ожидал. Вместо того, чтобы продолжить сочиться насмешками, Цукки глубоко вдохнул, закатил глаза, отвернулся и неловко дернул плечами. 

— Ладно, все, идем домой.

В этот раз они ночевали у Тадаши, и Цукки долго целовал его перед сном — наверное, никогда до этого они не целовались так долго. Под конец у Тадаши чуть кружилась голова, и приятно ослабли и онемели ноги.

В первый день лагеря Цукки прислала смс-ку: «Не к кому тут ревновать».

Тадаши хрюкнул от едва сдерживаемого смеха и заработал замечание от учителя. Больше он смс-ки на уроках не открывал.

А Цукки больше не перелезал на чужие футоны во сне. Только сознательно.


End file.
